


Talein’s Daughters

by Vitezislav



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Whipping, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Cora gets transfered to the asari squad Talein's Daughters together with Janae. The two compete with each other for a spot as mistress in the squad and the other will become a slave.





	Talein’s Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> (about the Talein's Daughters) "Janae and I were 'the youngsters.' Tethys was our old lady sniper. Kalia patched us up, and Valenza prayed between firefights. Our CO, Nisira, led us all over the Athena Nebula and beyond. A huntress's work is never done." Cora Harper

Nisira is sitting in her quarter when she gets a call from the asari councilor on the Citadel. The councilor informs her that she will be receiving two new recruits today. One powerful human biotic and a strong asari biotic. Nisira isn’t really delighted with the fact that she is getting a human. Talein’s daughters is a proud asari commando unit and not some school to train other species. Nisira agrees to take the asari, but the human can find another squad. The asari councilor tells Nisira that this matter isn’t up for discussion and that both will join her squad. Nisira isn’t happy with the decision, but has no choice but to accept the matter.

 

Later that day Nisira’s squad is waiting in their quarter for Nisira to return with their two new recruits. Tethys is cleaning her sniper rifle in a corner, Kalia is checking their medical supplies and Valenza is watching a show on the extranet.

“I heard one of  the two new recruits is a human.” Kalia says while counting their medi-gel supply.

“Such a disgrace for our squad, I bet we are going to be the laughing stock of the asari commando units.” Valenza responds.

“Come on give the human a chance, it has been a while since I had a human. Most of them think they are so great and superior, but in fact they are submissive. You just need to teach them properly.” Tethys says while looking through her scope at the door.

“I did hear this human is supposed to be a superior biotic, of course by human standards.” Kalia responds while placing back the medi-gel.

“See this is going to be fun. We are going to show this human what her proper place is. Once we show her off to the other units, every squad will want a human pet.” Tethys says with a smirk.

 

Cora and Janae are sitting in the shuttle that is taking them to the Talein’s Daughters. The two are facing each other and Janae doesn’t seem to be all too happy with Cora.

“Why are you here human?”

“I am transferred to Talein’s Daughters because of the Citadel Council’s Valkyrie Program and it’s an honor to join them.”

“You bet it’s an honor to join them, they are the most badass asari commando squad. Do you know how difficult it was for me to get in?”

“I don’t know and by the way my name is Cora. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I don’t give a shit what your name is human, you don’t belong in this squad.”

During the rest of the journey Cora and Janae don’t speak which each other. Janae just stares annoyed at Cora and it’s making Cora a bit uncomfortable.

 

Nirisa is waiting for the shuttle to arrive with their two new recruits. She asks the docking manager how long it’s going to take. The docking manager tells her that they should arrive any moment now. Indeed it doesn’t take long for the shuttle to arrive and the two recruits exit the shuttle.

“There you two are, I take it you know each other by now.” Nisira greets both recruits. She notices the tension between the two recruits and it’s clear that Janae isn’t happy with Cora being here.

“The two of you better get along with each other, because I don’t want any fighting within my squad. Do the two of you understand?” Nisira addresses them with a firm tone. 

“Yes Ma’am.” Cora responds immediately.

“Yes Mistress Nisira.” Janae answers with a submissive tone.

Cora is surprised by the sudden change in attitude from the asari recruit and why did she call the squad leader Mistress Nisira? Cora looks puzzled at Nisira and the asari notices that the human is confused by the situation.

“It’s Mistress Nisira, human. Do you understand?” The squad leader corrects Cora and takes away the confusion by the human.

“Yes Mistress Nisira.” Cora responds, but she doesn’t fully understand why she has to address Nisira as Mistress Nisira.

“Now that we have settled this, let me introduce myself. I am Nisira, the Commanding Officer of Talein’s Daughters. The two of you will address me as Mistress Nisira. Follow my orders and we will get along just fine, however if you misbehave I will punish you severely.”

Nisira leads the two recruits to the squad’s quarter. Inside Tethys, Kalia and Valenza are waiting for them. It’s obvious that the three have been waiting for quite some time.

“There they are, about time you showed up with them.” Kalia walks towards Cora and inspects the human. She grabs Cora ass with her right hand and gives it a squeeze.

“You were right Tethys, she will make a fine pet.” Kalia gives Cora’s ass a hard slap.

“Be nice for our new recruit.” Nisira grabs Kalia’s arm and moves her away from Cora.

Nisira beckons Tethys and Valenza to stand up and stand next to Kalia. The two obey Nisira’s orders and walk towards Kalia.

 

“Good, now I can introduce everyone. Cora and Janae let me introduce you to Mistress Kalia, Mistress Tethys and Mistress Valenza. Mistress Kalia here is our medic and as our medic she knows exactly how to deliver the right amount of pain. Mistress Tethys is our squad’s sniper and knows all the sweet spots in your body. Mistress Valenza makes sure the goddess protects us and some consider her a divine being herself.”

Cora and Janae are clearly impressed by the three asari standing in front of them. The three walks towards them and are now allowed to inspect them. Valenza presses her body against Janae’s body and the asari recruit lets out a soft moan, as Valenza’s double-Ds press against her own double-Ds

“Impressive, I think you and I are going to have a great time together.” Valenza praises the young asari who reminds her of herself.

Kalia is squeezing Cora’s ass again, she seems fixated on the human. She lowers herself and buries her face between Cora’s soft ass cheeks. Cora has no idea what exactly is happening and why Nisira isn’t doing anything about it. Tethys is standing in front of her and is cupping her breasts. Cora believes that both Tethys and Nisira are matriarchs, since they have this aura around them, which is hard to explain. Their presence is so dominant that even the other two asari acknowledge their dominance.

 

Nisira grabs Janae’s head and kisses the young asari. Tethys does the same with Cora, pulling the human into a long and deep kiss. Kalia behind her is lapping at the latex covering her ass. This is not what Cora imagined would happen when she signed up for the Valkyrie Program. Her sexual experience is limit to men and she only slept with two. She was never attracted to women before, but these two asari are making her feel something she hasn’t felt before. Mistress Tethys is kissing her in a way no man has ever done before and Kalia’s tongue is pressing against her anus. A good thing her catsuit is protecting it, otherwise Kalia would have probably penetrated her ass.

 

Janae has already been stripped naked and the same goes for Nisira and Valenza. Janae is kneeling in between the two gorgeous asari and has been ordered to lick their azures. Janae submissively licks her superiors, but the young asari doesn’t seem to mind it at all. She happily switches between Nisira’s azure and Valenza’s making sure that she gives both azures the same amount of attention.

“Hmmm… they did a good job at the academy.” Valenza moans as Janae sticks her tongue deep inside her azure.

“Oh yes she must have been a A-grade student.” Nisira responds while rubbing her own azure.

 

Tethys sees that the other recruit is already doing what she is supposed to do and she ends the kiss with Cora. “Strip for us human.”

Cora snaps back to reality and sees that Janae is licking Nisira’s and Valenza’s azure.

“I am not going to tell you again, now strip!” Tethys says with a commanding voice.

The young human is overwhelmed by what is happening and quickly strips out of the catsuit she is wearing. Tethys is clearly pleased that she followed her order without hesitation. Kalia also stripped out of her outfit behind Cora and is about to bury her face in Cora’s ass again, when Tethys stops her. “Kalia control yourself, today our new recruit is going to pleasure us.”

 

Kalia looks a bit sad at Tethys, but turns Cora around and forces her azure in the blonde’s face. “Lick your mistress’s azure slave.”

 

Cora begins to blush as she hears the word slave. She has read about the term sex slave on the extranet, but she never imagined it was a real thing. Kalia is getting impatient, since Cora hasn’t begun licking her azure yet. She grinds her azure into Cora’s face, encouraging the human to start licking her. Cora takes the hint and sticks her tongue out. Her tongue touches the soft folds and she works her tongue up and down. This is the first time Cora has ever touched another women’s pussy. Cora has seen some videos on the extranet were women would go down on each other and she tries to remember what they did.

 

Kalia can feel that Cora is struggling with licking her azure. The blonde seem insecure about what to do with her tongue and Kalia decides to encourage her. “Push your tongue inside.”

 

Cora is happy that Kalia is helping her and she does what her mistress tells her. She slides her tongue passed the folds and into Kalia’s pussy. She can hear her mistress letting out a moan, as her tongue pushes inside.

 

“Oh yes that’s it, now move your tongue up and down.” Kalia orders her slave.

 

Cora does as told and soon finds a steady rhythm that her mistress seems to enjoy. She can feel Kalia’s pussy getting moist and taste her arousal. Cora moves her tongue up and down inside of Kalia’s azure slowly building up the pace. The asari above is beginning to moan louder and Tethys is impressed with how fast Cora is learning. She can clearly tell that Kalia is getting close to an orgasm. Cora can feel it as well, as more and more juices run from Kalia’s azure over her tongue and into her mouth. It encourages the blonde to double her effort and Kalia begins to grind her azure into Cora’s face. Kalia’s nectar is intoxicating and something Cora could definitely get addicted to. She wants more of it and she wants it now.

 

Kalia grabs the back of Cora’s head with both hand and roughly begins to ride her face. She grinds her azure hard into Cora’s face and the blonde is having trouble keeping her tongue inside. “Oh by the goddess!” Kalia pushes Cora’s face even deeper into her azure and she can feel her orgasm coming closer and closer. Her clit bumping against Cora’s nose increasing the pleasure. “So close keep going!” Kalia moans loudly as she is about to cum. Indeed just a few seconds later Kalia cums all over Cora’s face, coating her face in her delicious nectar. Kalia pulls Cora from between her legs and admires the blonde’s pretty face. Her juices are glistering in the light on Cora’s face. She is pleased to see that Cora runs her tongue around her lips, trying to taste as much of her juices as possible.

 

“Not bad, you are a quick learner.” Kalia says while petting Cora on her head.

 

Before Cora can respond another hand grabs her by the hair and turns her around. In front of her is Tethys azure and she can see it’s moist already. Tethys obviously enjoyed her performance with Kalia and Tethys doesn’t have to say anything. Cora dives into Tethys azure and begins to eat out the matriarch. She has the matriarch moaning even faster than Kalia and it seems she is a fast learner indeed.

 

Tethys is surprised by how fast this human is making her moan in pleasure. She can’t believe this is the first time Cora is eating pussy and unlike Kalia, she doesn’t have to give Cora advice. The blonde has found her sweet spot already. Cora is gently nibbling on her engorged clit and it’s driving her mad. The noises Tethys is making, causes even Nisira to look at her, while Janae is eating her out for the second time. Nisira didn’t think Cora would be able to pleasure Tethys at all. Kalia moves behind Tethys and starts kissing her neck. She grabs Tethys breasts with both hands and fondles them.

 

“Ah Kalia… what… are… you… doing?” Tethys moans loudly, as she gets pleasured by two girls now.

“Relax and enjoy it.” Kalia whispers into the matriarch’s ear.

“Pleasure my friend slave, make her cum like you made me cum.” Kalia orders Cora.

 

Cora doesn’t need any orders or encouragement, the taste of Tethys juices is making her want more already. Tethys has a different flavor than Kalia, but it’s just as delicious if not even more desirable for Cora. She has her tongue deep inside Tethys and is probing as deep as she can. Tethys’s nectar is flowing over her tongue into her mouth and she is trying to get as much as possible.

 

“By the goddess she is making me cum!” Tethys screams loudly, as Cora’s tongue pushes deep inside her again.

“That’s it slave, she is almost there.” Kalia encourages their slave.

 

Kalia sucks on Tethys earlobe, while rubbing the matriarch’s clit with her index finger. Cora is pleased that Kalia is helping her get Mistress Tethys off and she uses all her skills she learned in this short amount of time. The two have Tethys moaning and groaning in pleasure and Cora can feel Tethys is on the verge of an intense orgasm. She notices that Kalia’s finger is glowing with biotic energy and some sparks from Kalia’s finger jump towards her nose. The sensation the sparks are giving are insane, somehow she is getting pleasured through her nose by the sparks. Cora can feel her pussy getting insanely wet all of the sudden, only because the sparks from Kalia’s finger that are hitting her nose.

 

With a loud scream Tethys cums, squirting her precious nectar into Cora’s mouth and all over her face. Cora keeps licking Tethys’s azure, trying to get as much of the delicious nectar as she can. Kalia keeps rubbing Tethys clit with her finger, keeping the matriarch in a state of ecstasy and forcing her to maintain her orgasm. To Cora’s delight the matriarch’s azure keeps squirting those delicious juices and she happily swallows every drop she can catch. Nisira has pulled Janae from between her legs and lets the young asari watch how Cora and Mistress Kalia keep Mistress Tethys in her orgasm. Nisira tells Janae that she will learn how to do that in time as well, if she gets promoted to mistress.

 

After almost five minutes Kalia removes her finger from Tethys’s clit ending the matriarch’s orgasm. Tethys lets out a sigh of relief and drops to floor. The matriarch is clearly drained and needs some time to recover from the intense orgasm. Kalia pulls Cora to her feet and begins to lick Tethys’s nectar from Cora’s face. Cora opens her mouth, sticking out her tongue and Kalia eagerly accepts the human’s invite. She runs her tongue over Cora’s cum covered lips and plunges in tongue inside Cora’s mouth from time to time. Kalia lets her primal urges take over and makes sure she doesn’t miss a spot on Cora’s face.

 

“Hmmm so delicious.” Kalia purrs as she licks Tethys’s nectar from Cora’s face.

 

Kalia moves her tongue over Cora’s lips again and this time when sliding her tongue inside Cora’s mouth, she presses her own lips on Cora’s. Kalia places her hands on the back of Cora’s hand and passionately kisses the blonde.

 

Nisira and Valenza are both recovering from their third orgasm and are extremely pleased with the talents of their new slave Janae. They are both sitting on the sofa with their legs spread and the young asari is still in between their legs, cleaning their cum soaked azures.

“I think we have two fine new recruits.” Nisira says with a smile on her face.

“We should swap slaves tomorrow, I want to feel this human between my legs.” Valenza says while looking at Cora and Mistress Kalia.

“I hope Kalia can live a day without her new pet.” Nisira says with a smirk on her face.

 

After the mistresses have recovered from their orgasms they show the two recruits their sleeping quarters. Cora and Janae are forced to share a bed together, but they are not allowed to play with each other. Cora and Janae are given a moment to unpack their stuff, before they have to present themselves again. For the rest of the day they are given the order to clean the quarters and prepare dinner for the squad. While cleaning and cooking together, Cora can’t help but feel a tension between her and Janae. It’s clear to her that Janae knows more about what is going to happen than she does. Everything they do together it seems that Janae is trying to do it better than her.

 

The next morning Cora and Janae are summoned by their mistresses. Their four mistresses are wearing their domme outfits and the main room has been turned into a BDSM room. Cora’s eyes are wide open and even Janae seems impressed with how the room looks. Nisira loves the look on the slaves’ faces.

 

“Good morning slaves, as you can see the room looks slightly different from yesterday. Today is the first day of your training. You two will be trained as sex slaves for the coming month and we will try to break you. If you can survive the month without breaking you will be granted the title and position of Mistress. However there is only one spot available and there are two of you. You will remain naked during this month, unless we decide to dress you up with slave gear. If you become a mistress we will provide you with your very own and unique mistress outfit.” Nisira walks towards Cora and Janae and runs her finger across their faces.

 

“We will do our best to break the both of you, there is no doubt about that. This might be good for one of you. If one of you breaks, the other will have to endure our training for another day instead of the rest of the remaining days. If you make it through that day you will be granted the title and position of Mistress. Your rival will become your personal sex slave as gift. Of course it’s common courtesy to share your slave with your fellow mistresses.” Nisira licks her lips, while walking around the two slaves.

 

“If neither of you break during your training, the two of you will have to settle this. We will lock the two of you in a room filled with bondage equipment, whips and other sex toys. I think the two of you get the idea. One will come out on top and the other will be your slave.”

 

“We will switch things up every now and then, making sure you get trained by all of us. Slave Cora you will start your training with me and Mistress Valenza. That means that you Slave Janae will begin your training with Mistress Tethys and Mistress Kalia. Today you will be trained in the same room, but during other days you two might not see each other. You will only see us other when it’s time for you to go to bed. You two are not allowed to play with each other in bed without our permission. We sometimes might reward one of you or both with the privilege of being allowed to use your fellow slave.”

 

Nisira walks back to the three other mistresses. “Let’s begin shall we?”

 

Nisira and Valenza grab Cora and they lead her to one of the crosses. They strap Cora in with her face facing the cross and her ass out in the open. Cora can hear the two mistresses discuss which type of whip they will be using on her. Cora glances from the corner of her eyes and she can see that Janae is in a similar position. Her hands are tied above her head and attached to a chain that is hanging from the ceiling. Her toes are barely touching the floor.

*SCHWAP*

A stinging pain surges through her body, as the leather of Nisira’s whip connects with her back.

*SCHWAP*

Another blow follows swiftly and this time it’s Valenza’s whip that connects with her skin.

*SCHWAP*

*SCHWAP*

*SCHWAP*

 

Cora cries out in pain, as the whip hits her ass. The two mistresses hit her one after the other with their whips. Nisira’s blows are slightly harder and hitting the more sensitive parts of her back. Valenza is still taking it easy on her.

*SCHWAP*

*SCHWAP*

Two more blows from the whips and both hit her ass this time.

“Ahhh!!!” Cora screams in pain.

*SCHWAP*

*SCHWAP*

The two asari show her no mercy and continue whipping her. Cora can hear Janae scream as well, but it sounds more like moans when she listens more closely.

 

*SCHWAP* *SCHWAP* *SCHWAP*

Suddenly Nisira hits her ass three times in rapid succession. Cora wants to scream in pain, but instead of screaming she lets out a loud moan. She can hear her mistresses laughing as they call her a pain slut.

 

*SCHWAP!*

Valenza’s next hit is much harder than the previous blows from their whips and Cora is screaming again. “YYYYAAAAAIIIIEEEEEE!”

*SCHWAP!*

Nisira mimics Valenza’s blow and a red streak becomes visible on her already red ass. The beating continues without mercy and Cora no longer hears Janae. She is screaming and moaning so loudly.

 

Janae is taken her beating much better than Cora. She is moaning in pleasure as the whips hit her ass and azure. Tethys and Kalia know exactly where to hit her and encourage their slave to cum as many times as possible. Janae has no problem following that order and cums several times as her mistresses whip her clit.

 

“OH FUCK!!!” Cora yells, as another blow from Nisira’s whip hits her red ass.

*SCHWAP!*

*SCHWAP!*

This time the Valenza’s whip comes from below and snaps against her clit. A moan escapes from Cora’s lips.

“Hmm… I don’t think we are going to make her cum like this.” Valenza says disappointed as she thought Cora would cum from that hit.

“Yeah it seems she isn’t as far as Janae.” Nisira says while mimicking Valenza’s blow. Her whip cracks against Cora’s clit and another moan escapes from the blonde, but no orgasm.

 

Nisira places her leather whip back on the table. “Normal stuff won’t get this slut off.” She creates a whip with her biotic powers. “Let’s see if she can withstand this.” Nisira carefully measures the distance between her and Cora. Her arm moves gracefully through the air and the whip snaps at its target like a snake.

*TSCHWAP!*

The biotic whip cracks against Cora’s clit and the blonde’s eyes roll into the back of her head. A powerful orgasm erupts from her body, as the biotic energy surges through her clit and the rest of her erogenous zones. Her body shivers for seconds as the orgasm rocks her body. Cora’s head hangs after her orgasm ends and her mouth is wide open. Never has she experienced an orgasm like this. She never knew you could use biotic energy to stimulate someones erogenous zones.

 

*TSCHAWP!*

Valenza has also created a biotic whip and whips Cora’s ass with it.

*TSCHWAP!*

Another blow from Valenza and this time hitting her pussy and clit. With a loud scream Cora has her second orgasm. This time her orgasm is even more intense and for the first time in her life, her pussy squirts. Her juices eject from her pussy, leaving a puddle of cum underneath her on the cross stand. Her body violently shakes, but her restraints keep her in place. Her eyes have rolled back into her head again. This time her tongue is hanging out of her mouth and she is breathing heavy. Cora doesn’t get time to enjoy her second orgasm much, as Valenza keeps whipping her pussy and clit during her orgasm.

*TSCHAWP!* *TSCHWAP!* *TSCHAWP!*

Cora is forced to scream louder and louder with every blow from the biotic whip. Her body wants to end the orgasm, but every time the whip connects with her body her orgasm continues. Her pussy is turning into a fountain that squirt’s her nectar nonstop. Cora tries to beg Valenza to stop, but she is unable to form a sentence.

 

“That’s it slut, cum for your mistress!”

“Please!!!”

“Please what bitch!?” Valenza snaps at Cora.

*TSCHAWP!*

The whip cracks against Cora’s pussy and clit, causing another stream of cum to flow from Cora’s sore cunt. Cora wants to beg, but she is too exhausted to get the words out of her mouth.

 

Nisira sees that their new slave is struggling and tells Valenza that Cora has had enough for now. Janae has been released from her bonds some time ago and is eating out Tethys and Kalia. Janae has made Tethys cum and is now working on getting Kalia to an orgasm.

 

Nisira and Valenza release Cora from the cross and the human collapses on the cross stand. Her two mistresses give her a moment to recover. After a few seconds Nisira grabs Cora’s hair and drags her towards the couch. Cora crawls behind Nisira and Valenza with her hair being pulled. Nisira lets go of Cora’s hair and sits down on the couch. Valenza sits down next to her and swings her right leg over Nisira’s left leg. The two mistresses spreads their legs wide open. Without having to tell Cora what to do, the human crawls between Nisira’s legs and begins to lick Mistress Nisira’s azure.

 

During the rest of the morning Cora and Janae please their mistresses. Cora making Nisira and Valenza cum multiple times with her tongue. Cora falls in love with the delicious nectar she is rewarded with from her mistresses. Nisira and Valenza taste different, but both flavors taste just as delicious. Cora laps at their azures like a hungry dog and her two mistresses are impressed with her oral skills.

 

Janae makes her mistresses cum even more. Tethys and Kalia are extremely pleased with Janae’s oral skills. They praise her several times during their orgasms. Tethys and Kalia even allow Janae to pleasure their buttholes and Janae eagerly sticks her tongue inside the backdoors. Janae proves to be a willing slave who is eager to learn all she can from her mistresses.

 

At the end of the morning the four mistresses decide that tomorrow they will swap slaves. Cora and Janae are ordered to turn the room back to normal and clean it. After they are done turning the room back to normal their mistresses expect them to prepare dinner and serve it to them. The tension between Cora and Janae remains and it’s clear to Cora that Janae wants that mistress spot. Cora struggles with her feelings, pleasing her asari mistresses is great and she loves their sweet nectar. However something feels wrong to her, watching Janae lick pussy and ass turned her on so much. The biotic whip made her climax like crazy for sure, but from the corner of her eyes she could see Janae going down on Tethys and Kalia.

 

The two finish cooking dinner and prepare the table. Nisira walks in and stops them for a moment. “We are not going to eat from a plate today. One of you will serve as platter.”

 

Cora and Janae look at each other and both look confused. Janae quickly responds to Mistress Nisira before Cora can. “May I Mistress Nisira.”

 

“Very well, Slave Janae you will be our platter tonight. Slave Cora you will serve dinner and clean up afterwards.” Cora seems disappointed when Nisira tells her that Janae gets the honor of being their platter and not her.

 

Several minutes later the four mistresses are sitting at the table and Janae is lying on her back on the table. Cora places the food on the spots of Janae’s body that her mistresses tell her to. After she has placed the food Cora gets ordered back to the kitchen and wait for them to call her. From the kitchen Cora watches the spectacle in the dining room with jealous eyes. The mistresses eat directly off Janae’s body, pressing their lips against her skin and running their tongues over her tender flesh. Janae is enjoying the experience, since Cora can see her fellow slave’s azure getting dripping wet from all the attention her body is getting.

 

The rest of the evening Cora spends her time serving food and cleaning, while Janae gets pleasured by her mistresses. The only mistress who seems a little disappointed is Kalia. Every time Cora places food on Janae, Kalia gropes her ass and fingers her tight little butthole. When Cora is ordered to go to bed, Janae is still being pleasured by their mistresses. Janae arrives about two hours after Cora and Cora can smell how aroused the asari still is. The scent of their mistresses is all over Janae and Cora has a hard time sleeping, while Janae smells like this. Cora just wants to lick Janae’s body and taste her delicious smelling pussy.

 

The next couple of days Cora and Janae get the same treatment as their second day. They get tied down in several positions and meet a variety of different whipping and spanking items. Their mistresses use floggers, riding crops, whips, paddles and they summon biotic variations of those. The traditional ones do the trick for both Cora and Janae and they learned how good the pain can feel. They are made to cum several times each day with the traditional ones and neither of them show any signs of breaking.

 

The biotic versions make them cum even more. The biotic energy that surges through their bodies. The biotic energy stimulates every single nerve increasing their arousal to new heights. It takes Cora and Janae’s body several days to adjust to this form of stimulation, but both succeed in adapting. The pain and pleasure from the biotic version makes them stronger and able to withstand the most intense orgasms. Cora carefully watches how Nisira and Valenza use their biotic powers to create them. After a few days Cora thinks she understand how to create them herself, but she knows she isn’t allowed to practice it. Every night she dreams of using her biotic powers to punish Janae and turn her into her bitch.

 

Cora notices that Kalia is getting frustrated that Nisira and Valenza refuse to swap slaves for now. Kalia desperately wants to train Cora and have the human eat out her ass. Kalia also wants to devour Cora’s sweet tight ass. Nisira and Valenza know that Kalia wants Cora as her personal slave and protect Cora until the spanking and whipping training is complete. They know that Kalia will probably try to keep Cora awake for 24 hours a day, until the blonde finally breaks. However breaking Cora that way will most likely leave her completely broken and unable to fight at all with the squad. Even if they break Cora sexually, she still needs to be able to fight.

 

Janae is still very hostile to Cora and Cora knows that Janae is trying to come up with a plan to break her. Janae isn’t the only one, because Cora knows that neither of them will probably break before the end of the month. Cora tries to learn as much as possible from her mistresses, so that she can use the knowledge in order to break Janae.  

 

During one of the days Janae misbehaves to Cora’s surprise and their mistresses as well. Nisira and Valenza leave Cora bend over the spanking horse and help discipline Janae. Janae immediately begs for forgiveness, but she is going to have to earn it. Four riding crops hit her over and over again, until she collapses on the floor. Nisira plants her right heel next to Janae’s face and orders the slave to worship her heel. Janae doesn’t hesitate and begins to lick up and down the heel. The other three mistresses verbally abuse her, calling her the worst possible names. Cora doesn’t really understand many of them, because most of them are from the asari vocabulary. Seeing Janae’s head underneath Nisira’s heel really turns Cora on. Cora fantasizes about being in Janae’s place at first, but slowly her fantasy transforms and she is the one standing. Janae her perfect little slave on the floor underneath her heel. The asari worshipping her by deep throating the heel and licking it.

 

Two weeks have passed and both Cora and Janae have passed their first stage of their training. They are still going strong and neither seem to be breaking any time soon. The next part of their training will increase their sexual skills. To Kalia’s relief she finally gets to train Cora. For the next couple of days Cora will be trained by Tethys and Kalia.

 

Cora roughly gets woken by Kalia, who is pulling her hair and dragging her out of her bed. Cora crawls behind Kalia to the showers. Tethys is already showering when Kalia and Cora arrive.

 

“Clean us slave.” Tethys says without even looking at Cora.

“You forgot to add something Mistress Tethys.” Kalia says with a big smile.

“What did I forget?”

“That she can only use her tongue to clean us.”

“Of course my bad Mistress Kalia, I just woke up.”

 

Kalia gives Cora a slap on her ass and Cora crawls towards Mistress Tethys. Tethys keeps her back turned to Cora and Cora begins to lick Tethys thigh.

 

“Start at the bottom slut!” Tethys turns her head around and looks down on Cora.

 

Cora immediately drops her upper torso on the wet floor and begins to lick Tethys’s heels. Cora works her way around Tethys’s feet licking between her toes. It seems that Tethys especially enjoys Cora’s tongue licking between her toes. The matriarch loudly moans as Cora’s tongue moves between her toes. Cora gently works her way up, making sure she doesn’t miss a spot. The water from the shower running over her tongue. Tethys spreads her legs a bit wider, giving Cora a good view of her appealing azure. Cora licks her lips at the glorious sight and moves her tongue alongside Tethys’s inner thigh. Her tongue is inches away from her prize, when she suddenly feels a hand grabbing her hair and pulling her head away.

 

“Not today slut, you haven’t earned the privilege yet of cleaning my azure. I believe Mistress Kalia could use some of your cleaning services.”

 

Cora looks up disappointed at Mistress Tethys and submissively crawls to Mistress Kalia. Cora lowers her head and begins to kiss and suck Kalia’s toes. Kalia lifts her right leg from the shower floor and Cora starts licking her sole. Kalia moves her right foot back and forth. Cora eagerly pleases her mistress and Kalia pushes her toes against her lips. Cora opens her mouth and Mistress Kalia’s toes disappear in her mouth. Kalia rocks her foot in Cora’s mouth, fucking her with her right foot. Cora gags as Kalia’s toes hit the back of her throat.

 

“Such an eager whore to please her mistress. Keep it up and I might reward you today.”

“Kalia control yourself, she isn’t even close to earning that privilege.”

“Shut up Tethys, if I want this whore to lick my azure, this whore will lick it.”

 

Kalia jams her left foot in Cora’s mouth and the blonde sucks on her toes gently. Her tongue moving between them, causing Kalia to moan as well from it. Kalia removes her foot from Cora’s mouth after a minute and tells the blonde to continue cleaning her legs. Cora moves her tongue over Kalia’s foot and up her ankles. Moving from one leg to the other, making sure her mistress is pleased with her work. Her tongue moves up and down Kalia’s calves until it reaches her knee cavities. Cora stops there for a moment, kissing them passionately and Kalia spreads her legs wider for her. Cora can see that Kalia’s azure is dripping wet even under the shower. Cora however has other plans for her mistress. No doubt she wants to stick her tongue in Kalia’s wonderful azure, but her eyes are fixed on another entry.

 

She runs her tongue alongside Kalia’s inner thigh and stops half way switching to the other leg. She moves around Kalia’s leg gracefully and ends up behind her asari mistress. Her tongue is just below Kalia’s ass and the asari lets out a moan, as soon as Cora’s tongue makes contact with the soft flesh of her ass. Cora waits a few seconds to see what Kalia says, but the asari says nothing and Cora goes to work. Her tongue moves over Kalia’s anus and she plants a few tender kisses on it.

 

Tethys watches Cora worship Kalia’s ass and even she is getting aroused from the sight. Inside she wishes she had allowed the blonde to worship her azure and maybe even her tight butthole. Kalia sees that Tethys is regretting her earlier decision and emphasizes her moans even more just to make Tethys jealous. She reaches behind with both hands and spreads her own ass cheeks.

 

Cora doesn’t waste a moment and pushes her tongue deep inside Kalia’s ass. Her asari mistress lets out a loud moan and Cora begins to tongue fuck her tight ass. Cora knows that her tongue must feel like magic and she decides to test something out. Cora channels her biotics and forms a biotic layer over her tongue. Kalia suddenly begins to moan and scream like a wild animal and an orgasm crashes through her. The sudden sensation inside her anus is too much for the asari mistress and another mind shattering orgasm goes through her body.

 

Tethys looks concerned at Kalia and she has no idea what is happening. Kalia’s body is triggering orgasm after orgasm and the proud asari mistress is ready to stumble to the floor. Tethys acts fast and catches Kalia before she falls face down on the floor. Kalia is hanging in her shoulder and is breathing heavy. Tethys looks down and sees a faint glow emitting from Kalia’s asshole and she realizes what Cora is doing.

 

“STOP IT RIGHT NOW SLAVE!!!” Tethys yells at Cora.

 

Cora instantly removes her tongue from Kalia’s anus and looks afraid at Tethys. “Sorry Mistress Tethys, I didn’t mean to…”

 

“SILENCE SLAVE!!!” Tethys yells back at Cora.

 

Tethys lowers Kalia to the floor and lets her fellow mistress sit down. She stands up herself and slaps Cora in the face. She grabs the blonde by the hair and drags her to one of the nearby benches. She sits down and pulls Cora over her lap. Tethys charges her hand with biotic energy and brings it down on Cora’s ass with a loud smack.

*SMACK!*

Cora is shocked to feel that the biotic energy doesn’t give her any pleasure at all, but this time enhances the pain that she is feeling. She lets out a loud scream and Tethys hits her ass again.

*SMACK!*

Cora yells again and it feels like her ass is on fire. The last two weeks she has learned to deal with the pain from biotic energy, but the biotic energy always induced pleasure as well. Tethys however uses her biotic energy to inflict pain and pain only.

*SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!*

Cora screams at the top of her lunges every time Tethys’s hand comes down on her ass. Her ass is bright red and almost glowing from the pain. Tethys is showing Cora no mercy and continues to spank Cora’s sore ass.

 

*SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!*

“NEVER EVER USE BIOTIC ENERGY ON YOUR MISTRESSES WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!”

*SMACK!*

“YOU ARE NOT TRAINED TO USE IT CORRECTLY!!!”

*SMACK!*

“YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED YOUR MISTRESS A LOT OF PAIN INSTEAD!!!”

*SMACK!*

 

Tears start to swell in Cora eyes and they start running down her cheeks after another slap against her ass. Cora wants to beg for forgiveness, but she knows she isn’t allow to speak. She takes her punishment as best as she can, but this is the worst pain she has ever felt. Tethys continues to spank her ass for several more minutes and Cora can’t stop crying. Tears keep rolling down her cheeks and she knows it’s not just from the pain. She is truly sorry that she abused Mistress Kalia’s trust in her and the same goes for Mistress Tethys.

 

Kalia has recovered some time ago already and has been watching Cora’s punishment. Tethys didn’t even notice that Kalia had been watching her. When she finally does, she ends her spanking session and tosses Cora on the floor. She grabs the blonde by her hair again and drags her out of the shower room.

 

“Mistress Kalia what do you want to do with her?”

“She has suffered enough Mistress Tethys and I think she has learned her lesson. She can apologize by worshipping my azure like a good slave.”

“Are you certain about this Mistress Kalia? I think we should suspend her from the ground and whip her until she begs for mercy.”

“She has learned her lesson, haven’t you slave?” Mistress Kalia kneels beside Cora and lifts her chin up so that Cora is looking straight into her eyes.

“Ye… yesss… Mistress Kalia, your slave is very very sorry. Plea… please let me make it up to you Mistress Kalia.” Cora submissively responds.

“See Mistress Tethys, she wants to make it up to me?”

Cora knows that she forgot something. “And Mistress Tethys of course, I am so so sorry Mistress Tethys. I should have never done that.”

“Come Mistress Tethys, let’s sit down and have our slave service us.”

“I have a better idea. Slave lay down on floor.”

 

Cora follows Mistress Tethys’s order and lays down. Kalia knows what Tethys is going to do. Tethys stands above Cora’s face and gradually lowers herself on the human’s face. Her azure covering Cora’s mouth and nose. Cora straight away plunges her tongue into Tethys’s azure and begins to eat out her matriarch mistress. Tethys gently rocks her hips on Cora’s face, bumping her clit against the blonde’s nose. Kalia just can’t stand there watching and sits down on Cora’s stomach. She reaches around Tethys and grabs the matriarch’s ample bosom. Tethys turns her head and the two begin to make out passionately.

 

Cora sees the two goddesses above her making out and it’s a wonderful sight to behold. Kalia has a firm grip on Tethys’s boobs and is squeezing them gently. Tethys her nipples are rock hard and Cora would love to suck on them. Cora has no reason to complain since her tongue is buried deep inside Tethys’s azure and she is lapping at it like a happy puppy. She knows that Tethys is enjoying it as well, since her azure is soaking wet and the smell of her arousal is filling her nostrils.

 

The scent is intoxicating and it makes Cora horny as hell. She wishes Kalia would play with her pussy, but she knows she doesn’t deserve being played with. She concentrates on worshipping Tethys’s divine azure and making her orgasm, so that she can drink her sweet nectar. Her work pays off after a few minutes. Tethys breaks the kiss with Kalia and lets out a loud moan. Her body starts to shiver and the flood gates open. Her sweet nectar flows out of her azure into Cora’s open mouth and the human swallows as much of the divine nectar as she can.

 

Kalia quickly pulls Tethys back into a kiss and her tongue invades Tethys’s mouth. Their tongue entangle and Kalia moves her right hand from Tethys’s boob to her clit. She gently rubs it while Tethys is cumming in Cora’s mouth. Tethys’s orgasm last for nearly a minute and Cora’s belly feels pretty full. Tethys lifts her azure from Cora’s mouth and Kalia quickly takes Tethys’s place. Kalia drops her azure on Cora’s mouth and grabs the blonde’s hair. She pushes Cora deep into her azure and Cora’s tongue dives into her already wet azure. Tethys places herself behind Kalia and begins to massage Kalia’s breasts.

 

Kalia grinds her azure hard into Cora’s face and the blonde is struggling to breathe. It seems that Kalia hasn’t fotgotten what Cora did to her and she roughly rides Cora’s face. Kalia isn’t concerned with Cora’s comfort and uses her face for her own pleasure. Kalia’s juices begin to coat Cora’s face and some of it even squirts into Cora’s nose. Kalia has a solid grip on Cora’s hair and is almost pulling the hair out of Cora’s scalp.

 

The hair pulling hurts a lot, but her most urgent task is getting some oxygen. Kalia’s pussy is forming a tight seal around her mouth and nose. It seems to only way to save herself from passing out is to make Kalia cum. Cora swirls her tongue inside Kalia’s pussy and her asari mistress lets out a loud moan. Cora senses that Kalia is getting very aroused now and that it won’t take long to finish her off.

 

“By the goddess, I am so close!” Kalia says with a loud moan.

“Come on slave, make my fellow mistress cum!” Tethys orders Cora while playing with Kalia’s bosom.

 

Cora uses every trick she has learned so far from her asari mistresses without using biotics to make Kalia cum. Cora’s eyelids are slowly starting to close and she is about to pass out from being pussy smothered. Thankfully for her Kalia has a screaming orgasm and she has to lift her pussy off Cora’s face. A Jet stream of Kalia’s nectar squirts into her face and brings her fully back to consciousness. Cora swallows every drop that squirts into her mouth.

 

After her orgasm ends Kalia gets off Cora with the help of Tethys. The two asari look down on Cora, who’s face is drenched in their cum. The two seems pleased with how Cora looks like and that the human knows her rightful place. For the rest of the day Cora helps Kalia and Tethys with their tasks. Near the end of the day Tethys leaves Kalia alone with Cora. Kalia tells Cora to come to her. She makes sure that Nisira and Valenza aren’t near as well.

 

“Sneak out of your bed tonight and I will teach you how to properly use biotics to please someone.” Kalia whispers into Cora’s ear.

 

A shiver runs through Cora’s spine and a girly smile appears on her face.

 

“Make sure that Janae doesn’t catch you sneaking out or you will be punished severely. I will have to deny everything if you say you went to train with me.”

 

That night Cora wakes up during the night and Janae is sleeping tight. She gently crawls out of their bed and makes sure that Janae doesn’t suddenly wake up. Cora sneaks around avoiding being detected and she reaches Kalia’s quarters. She quietly tries to open the door and once the door is open far enough she slips inside. The room is dark and she is having a hard time seeing in front of her.

 

“Mistress Kalia?” Cora whispers in the dark, but no response.

 

She moves further into the room and suddenly the lights go on. Inside Kalia’s quarters all four mistresses are standing in their domme outfit.

 

“Well well… look what we have here. Shouldn’t you be in your bed?” Nisira says with a wicked grin on her face.

“I… I…” Cora stammers as she is completely surprised by her four mistresses.

“Tsss slaves aren’t allowed to speak!” Nisira speaks with a firm tone.

 

Nisira walks to Cora and Cora can see that Nisira has a collar and leash in her hand. Cora submissively gets on her knees and lets Nisira collar her.

“Mistress Kalia and Mistress Tethys told me you used your biotic powers to pleasure Mistress Kalia. You have been a very naughty slave, but I understand that Mistress Kalia and Mistress Tethys have taken care of that.”

 

Nisira directs her attention to Mistress Valenza.

“Go get our other slave Mistress Valenza.”

 

Cora sees that Valenza also has a collar and leash in her hands and she exits the room. Cora waits patiently on her hands and knees for Mistress Valenza to arrive with Slave Janae. Valenza arrives with Janae within a couple of minutes and Janae is placed next to Cora.

 

“I bet the two of you wonder what is happening. The reason for all of this is Slave Cora. She thought it was a great idea to use biotics to pleasure Mistress Kalia. Of course Slave Cora wasn’t able to control her abilities and nearly destroyed Mistress Kalia’s mind. In order to prevent this from happening again, we have agreed to teach the both of you the basics. Now you won’t be practicing on us. If things go wrong it’s better that one of you suffers than one of us. Since you both are good submissive slaves you wouldn’t never want to hurt or harm your mistresses in any way.”

 

Both Cora and Janae nod at Mistress Nisira.

 

“We will instruct the two of you, so listen carefully to us. Slave Cora you will be lying on the bottom and Slave Janae you will be on top of Slave Cora. We expect that you two simultaneously pleasure each other.”

 

Cora and Janae get into position and Nisira begins to discuss the basics of controlling biotic energy for pleasure. Cora and Janae listen carefully and once asked if they both understand how it works, they both respond with yes Mistress Nisira.

 

“Good let us begin.” Nisira claps her hands.

 

Cora and Janae dive into each other’s wet sex and begin to practice what they just learned. For the next two hours Cora and Janae make each other cum several times and both seems to be understanding how to use their biotics for pleasure in a good way. Neither of them lose control over their powers and follow every command from their mistresses.

 

The next few days the four mistresses continue to train Cora and Janae using their biotic skills to pleasure Cora and Janae, bringing them mind breaking pleasure. However neither Cora and Janae show any signs of losing their minds in all the pleasure. The four mistresses are clearly impressed with their two slaves. Most of the previous slaves they trained never made it passed the second week, let alone the third week.

 

During the third week Kalia uses Cora the way she has dreamed off since the first day. Cora spends most of the day worshipping Kalia’s divine ass. Kalia teaches her everything she needs to know about the pleasure of anal sex. With her biotic powers Kalia creates a massive cock and fucks Cora’s ass. Kalia gets close to breaking her slave, but to her surprise Cora manages to take it all and enjoy it. Even with Tethys helping her fuck Cora they don’t break the human. On the last day of the third week Kalia and Tethys double penetrate Cora’s ass, stretching it far beyond anyone’s limits. Cora however takes it like a true anal queen. Kalia and Tethys force orgasm after orgasm out of Cora and at the end of the day all three are completely exhausted and fall asleep with Cora sandwiched between Kalia and Tethys.

 

At the start of their final week of training Cora and Janae are summoned by their four mistresses.

 

“I am impressed that both of you are still standing. Since this is going to be the fourth and final week, we are going all out. All four of us will use and abuse the two of you whenever we want. At the end of each day we will discuss who did the best job today and the winner gets to use the loser during the night. Let’s find out which one of you has what it takes to become a mistress.”

 

Nisira collars both Cora and Janae and escorts the slaves to the bondage room.

 

“Let’s make it interesting today.” Nisira grabs two long whips and gives one to Cora and one to Janae.

 

“You two are going to whip each other until one of you cannot handle the pain any longer. To keep things fair you will take turns, after each whip you deliver, you will receive one. So you only have to withstand one blow more than your opponent. Do the two of you understand?”

 

Cora and Janae both nod and Nisira directs them to their positions.

 

“Now all we need to decide is who goes first.” Nisira slowly walks to Cora and places her hand on Cora’s pussy. She slips two fingers in with ease and fingers the blonde for a few seconds, before removing her fingers from Cora’s wet sex. She then casually walks to Janae and does the same to the asari slave, fingering her azure with two fingers for a few seconds.

 

“Both so wet and eager, this makes it difficult.” Nisira says while cleaning her fingers.

 

“I almost forgot, you can win by giving your opponent too much pain or too much pleasure. Think about that for a moment. It’s safe to say that we will reward the winner of this contest with the privilege of using her rival at night.”

 

Nisira walks to her fellow mistresses and together they decide who gets to deliver the first blow.

 

“It seems you are the lucky one human. Slave Cora gets to deliver the first blow. Slave Janae will deliver the second one and so on.”

 

Nisira claps her hands signaling Cora to begin the fight. Cora takes a firm stance and swings the whip backwards. After a second the whip cracks forward at a high speed and explodes on Janae’s body. The asari doesn’t say a thing and takes the pain as she has been taught. After a few seconds it’s Cora who has to withstand the crack of Janae’s whip. The human takes the blow without much problem and prepares herself for her second strike.

 

Blow after blow they each take from another. After an hour of whipping each other, both slaves are still standing strong and their hatred has only increased towards one another. Cora and Janae used the same strategy during the first hour. Both tried to inflict as much pain as possible to each other and neither seemed to have succeeded.

 

Cora’s next blow is once again aimed at hurting Janae and the asari slave takes it with only letting out a silent scream. Janae remembers Mistress Nisira’s words that you can also win by causing too much pleasure to your opponent. As much as she likes to hurt Cora, she is not going to win this by simply causing pain. She repositions herself slightly and aims the tip of the whip at Cora’s pussy. With a loud crack the tip of the whip explodes against Cora’s clit and the blonde screams out loud, as she squirts all over the floor beneath her.

 

Cora is shocked that Janae just made her have an orgasm and Janae is shocked as well at how easy she just made Cora cum like her little slave bitch. Cora gathers herself and decides to follow Janae’s new strategy. With a loud crack her whip detonates against Janae’s pussy, but her asari rival doesn’t climax. Cora knows directly that she is in big trouble.

 

The next hour the two slaves repeatedly hit each other’s erogenous zones and forcing each other to cum multiple times. After the second hour Cora is barely able to stand and to her horror Janae seems to be holding up much better. Her asari rival is still standing tall and she is smiling wickedly at Cora.

 

Nisira sees that Cora probably won’t survive another hour and decides to up the stakes. “Did I forget to mention that the loser will be gangbanged by your four mistresses for the rest of the day?”

 

As expected Cora doesn’t last for another hour. She mercifully begs Janae to stop after another earth shattering orgasm. Cora drops to her hands and knees fully exhausted, sitting in a puddle of her own juices. Janae looks at her mistresses and they simply nod at her. Janae walks to Cora and plants her right foot in front of Cora. Her foot splashes some of Cora’s juices on Cora’s legs.

 

“Lick my foot slave!”

 

Cora submissively looks up at Janae, before lowering herself on the floor, her naked breasts flat on the floor getting covered in the own cum. Cora sticks out her tongue and begins to lick Janae’s foot and the floor around it clean. After several minutes Janae pulls back her right foot and plants her left foot in front of Cora. Cora eagerly cleans Janae’s left foot. Her tongue moves between Janae’s toes and she gently kisses her foot from time to time. Janae loves the sight of the human worshipping her feet and can’t wait for the night to arrive.

 

“Congratulations Slave Janae, tonight you get to experience what it feels like to be a mistress. However before that happens you will have to perform your regular tasks, but we won’t use you for the rest of the day. Slave Cora you will be our fuck toy until nightfall.”

 

Nisira walks to Cora and attaches a leash to the collar. Cora crawls behind her four mistresses to another room, where her mistresses are going to fuck her for the rest of the day. Her four mistresses use and abuse Cora like a piece of meat, fucking her holes over and over again. Cora loses count of the amount of orgasms she has to endure and how many times she has to make her mistresses’ cum. At the end her muscles ache from all the stretching she had to do to get into certain positions.

 

“I hope we didn’t break you Slave Cora. You still have to please one more mistress today.” Nisira says while slapping Cora on her ass and telling her to go to the slaves quarters.

 

Cora opens the door to the slaves quarters and inside Janae is waiting on her. To Cora’s surprise Janae isn’t naked, but she is wearing a black dominatrix outfit. Her outfit making her Double-Ds look even bigger and Cora is instantly aroused by the strong presence of Janae.

 

“Take a good look slave, this is going to be a preview of how the rest of your life is going to look like.” 

 

Janae points to the ground and Cora quickly gets onto all fours. Janae beckons Cora to crawl to her and Cora obeys her mistress.

 

“On the bed now slut!”

 

Cora crawls on the bed and her ass gets slapped by Mistress Janae.

 

“On your back slave!”

 

Cora lays down on her back and Janae climbs on top of her. Janae presses her massive boobs onto Cora’s much smaller breasts. Cora can feel her breasts being squashed by Janae. It’s obvious to Cora that Janae is trying to show her dominance to Cora this way. Unfortunately for Cora it’s working, as her face shows the discomfort and the pain from getting her boobs flattened by Janae’s superior pair. Janae slams her breasts down onto Cora’s and the human lets out a cry of pain. Janae slowly moves up and plants her breasts on Cora’s face. She wraps her arms around Cora’s head and pulls the human into her cleavage.

 

Janae’s mighty bosom engulfs Cora’s face. Cora struggles to catch a breath, since the only thing she is sucking in is the latex from Janae’s outfit and her soft skin. Janae feels Cora’s hot breath against her skin and sweat begins to form in her cleavage. Cora presses her tongue against her Janae’s skin and begins to lick it.

 

“Hmm… such a good slave, worship my superior boobs.”

 

Janae tugs Cora’s face even deeper into her cleavage and Cora’s face is turning red from the lack of oxygen. Janae lets out a moan, as Cora’s tongue moves over her sweat covered skin. She can feel that Cora’s movements are slowing down and that her slave is about to pass out. Janae lifts her torso up and Cora takes a deep breath. She lets the human breathe for a few seconds, before planting her bosom back onto her face.

 

Cora goes back to licking the area between Janae’s Double-Ds and Janae lets out another long moan. Her mistress is clearly enjoying the way she is worshipping her cleavage.

 

“Just submit to me and you will worship them every day slave. Deep down you know you want to give in and serve the superior Asari race.”

 

Janae lifts her boobs from Cora’s face and looks down on the human who is taking a few deep breaths. Cora looks up at Janae and Janae can see that Cora still has her fighting spirit. Janae moves her body up and now her azure is hovering above Cora’s face. Janae lowers herself on Cora’s face and orders her slave to eat out her azure.

 

The rest of the night Cora eats out Janae’s azure and anus, while taking a massive strap-on in her tight ass. Janae forces orgasm after orgasm out of Cora, while her cock roughly pumps in and out of Cora’s ass. Janae gets Cora close to a breaking point, but the human remains strong and resists the urge to submit to Janae.

 

The rest of the week Cora and Janae do their best to show their mistresses that they are the one who deserves the prize at the end of the day. Nisira, Valenza, Kalia and Tethys do their best to break them both in the remaining days. Kalia sees half way the final week that Cora isn’t going to break and even shows some submissive signs, while pleasuring Cora’s ass with her tongue. At one point she says Mistress Cora instead of Slave Cora.

 

Kalia isn’t the only one who is so impressed by the two slaves. Valenza tries to dominate Janae by pressing her rack against Janae’s, but she loses the titfight. Janae dominates Valenza’s breasts and Valenza has to abort her plan to dominate Janae this way. She rewards Janae by accidently calling her Mistress Janae and worshipping the young asari’s powerful boobs.

 

Nisira and Tethys watch their fellow mistresses submit to their slaves and step in just in time to prevent serious issues. Valenza isn’t allowed to work with Janae the last three days and Kalia can’t work with Cora anymore. Nisira is forced to train Cora together with Valenza the last three days and Tethys trains Janae together with Kalia.

 

Cora and Janae are doing such a great job that picking a winner every day is difficult, especially since Kalia and Valenza are showing submissive signs. Kalia always votes for Cora and Valenza always for Janae. Nisira and Tethys often take their time discussing the performance of both slaves. Janae won the first, second and third day. Giving her three nights to break Cora, but the human endured all three nights. Janae got close on every night, but Cora remained strong. Cora was declared the winner the fourth and fifth day. Cora loved the feel of her latex mistress outfit and tried to break Janae by making Janae worship her ass. Cora has hoped that Janae would succumb the same way Kalia did, but Janae was used to pleasuring better asses than Cora’s. The sixth and final day a winner would be chosen went to Janae. The asari gave it everything she had, fucking Cora almost silly and dumb. She used her biotics to create a massive cock and fucked Cora’s ass hard with it.

 

Cora came over and over again, losing count at how many times Janae made her cum. Janae thought for sure that Cora would submit to her this time and call her Mistress Janae like she meant it. At the end of the night Janae was annoyed that she failed to break Cora again. She knew that their ultimate showdown would be a hard one to win. This human was something special and endured things most asari wouldn’t.

 

Their four mistresses tried everything the last day to break either of them, but Cora and Janae didn’t break.

 

“Well this is new. I don’t think we ever had two slaves who endured our treatment for four entire weeks.” Nisira says with respect and admiration.

 

“One of you will become a powerful mistress, who should be able to break other mistresses with ease. One last thing remains, so follow me slaves.”

 

Nisira escorts Cora and Janae to the bondage chamber and the two slaves enter it.

 

“I will lock the door from the outside and you will have to signal me through the intercom once you have broken your rival.”

 

Nisira looks at Cora and Janae one last time, knowing that a new chapter in their lives will begin no matter the outcome. She closes the door and when she walks away she can hear both slaves charge their biotic attacks.


End file.
